Izzie and her daughter
by KatieHaller
Summary: Takes place in season 5. Izzie is trying to raise her daughter after her daughter's parents died. Just how Izzie is trying to be a good mom with the help of her friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first story ever. But I have been thinking about this story for quite awhile. So hopefully it's good. Also just so you know I'm not a writer. Reviews and comments would be greatly appreciated. **

**Takes place in season 5. Izzie is running the clinic and dating Alex. Things are good for her. But what happens when she has to make a decision that 12 years ago she never thought she would have too.**

"I need charts on patients 5 and 6. Discharge patient 2. And get a social worker for patient 4," Izzie order at her interns. She had been in control of the clinic for only a few weeks but she was already running it as thoughBailey had never left. Izzie was at a good place in her life.

"Dr. Isobel Stevens," said a man in a very expensive suit. Obviously a lawyer.

"Yes, that's me," said Izzie.

"I was hoping you and I could talk in a private room. I know I haven't called but the past few days have been very hectic."

"Yeah sure," Izzie said leading the man to a small room. She was nervous.

"Dr. Stevens there is no easy way of telling you this. Mr. and Mrs. Kline, your daughter's adoptive parents, were recently killed in a car accident." Izzie heart dropped. "No where in the will was their daughter left to a guardian, because of this, you being her birth mother, are now the legal guardian. However if you chose not to, you can give her up for adoption, but she would be placed in a foster home until someone else would adopt her."

Izzie felt numb.

"Do you understand what I am saying?" asked the lawyer.

"Yes…yes I understand, and of course, she is my daughter after all. I mean…" Izzie head was swarming, with thoughts of what was she was going to do. What if she wasn't a good mother, where would they live, but she kept seeing her daughter as a baby in her arms and that love she felt.

"Very well, I will call my office tonight and Hannah will be on the first plane here in the morning."

As he left, Izzie started to cry. How was she going to raise her daughter, and she couldn't imagine how scared her daughter was.

Izzie left the clinic putting one of the interns in charge. She went over to Seattle Grace. It didn't take her long to find Meredith.

"Meredith, I need to talk to you," Izzie said anxiously.

"Yeah, sure, what is it Iz," Meredith said.

"Long story short, I have a daughter, she's 12, her parents died, she's mine again. She coming here tomorrow," said Izzie running out of breath and on verge of tears.

Meredith held Izzie shoulders. "Okay, you are going to take the week off. Tonight we'll move another bed into your room. Tomorrow you are going to pick her up, and be the best mother you can be to that girl. We'll figure other things out later," Meredith told Izzie.

Izzie went to see Bailey to explain the whole situation. Bailey understood everything and told Izzie if there was anything she needed all she had to do was call. Bailey gave Izzie hug, and told her she was going to be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here is chapter two. Once again I would LOVE reviews. **

"What am I doing," Izzie thought to herself. How could she possibly take care of a kid. But it wasn't it any kid, it was HER kid. She got up, it was rainy outside, she got dressed. Meredith had already gone to the hospital.

The thirty or so minutes that passed since she had got to the airport had been a blur to her. She knew her life was going to change forever.

Then she saw a nice looking flight attendant escorting a young girl. Izzie began to cry. She saw her daughter. Hannah had blonde hair (it must have grown back after the chemo had ended), she was thin, not too tall, and she had the exact big brown eyes Izzie had. Izzie could feel the emotion coming on. She had no idea what to do though. But she saw Hannah walking to her crying too. Her motherly instincts kicked in and she ran to Hannah. Before she knew what she was doing she was hugging Hannah, a hug that she thought that she may never let go because the joy she felt holding her little girl was indescribable.

"Hi, I'm… I'm Hannah," Hannah said half smiling crying.

I'm your… I'm Izzie, and I am so sorry, but I want you to know that I love you very much," Izzie struggled to say.

Before she knew Hannah had wrapped her arms around Izzie and cried into Izzie.

"I love you too", Hannah whispered as she looked up at Izzie.

"Should we get your stuff?" Izzie said wiping her eyes, taking Hannah's hand.

Hannah didn't seem to mind. She guided Izzie to her small duffel bag.

"Life is weird isn't it," Hannah said as they got to the car. "Endings are just new beginnings," she began to cry. "I miss my mom and dad so much, but it didn't sem right living with family. Thank you Izzie, you know for saving my life a year ago, and now… and also giving me life." They both laughed.

"Hannah, I don't know much of anything right now. But I want you to know that I have loved you everyday since you were born. And to be honest I am very happy you are with me. And I know I can never replace your mom and dad, but I am going to be the best mom or mommy or mother I can be to you," Izzie said.

Hannah smiled at Izzie shaking her head.

"So what do you?" Hannah said almost.

"Me, I'm a doctor, well technically a surgeon, its pretty neat," Izzie said driving out of the parking lot.

"I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. I love all that blood and stuff too. My parents never really understood it."

"And, what do you like to do?" Izzie asked.

"I am soccer player, well actually a VERY good soccer player. I get good grades, I talk too much, I have a lot of friends, I'm friendly but also stubborn…" Hannah answered.

"You're the all American girl," Izzie said with pride.

"Yeah, most people are jealous," Hannah said jokingly. They both laughed.

"So, where do we live?" Hannah asked.

"Right now, I…I live with my friend Meredith. She works with me. Right now…I'm sorry, but you're going to have to share my room until we figure something out." Izzie answered apologetically

"Sort of like a sorority," Hannah said letting Izzie know she wasn't mad.

"Sort of," Izzie said as they pulled into the driveway.

"I am really glad you're here Hannah, and I promise I'll figure things out," Izzie said.

Hannah smiled at her, letting Izzie know that things were going to be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I know my fanfic is very happy and not too sad like most of Grey's Anatomy is. But I really want things to be good for Izzie. So this story will be happy.**

The two walked into the house together. You could tell they were mother and daughter.

"We're not much as housekeepers," Izzie said.

"Totally fine with me," Hannah answered taking in her new surroundings.

"You hungry,' Izzie asked.

"Starved," Hannah answered.

"Well, I'm much of a cook, but I'm a pretty good baker," Izzie said. "How about pancakes"?

"Okay," Hannah said sitting down at the counter. "So where am I going to school," Hannah asked.

"I guess the local public school, or we can look into a private school, but I have to warn you, I don't make that much right now." Izzie answered starting the pancakes.

"Well I'm guessing the public schools are okay, because Meredith has a pretty nice house," Hannah answered. Izzie couldn't believe how optimistic Hannah was on everything.

"No, we totally live in the ghetto, you will probably have to carry a gun with you," Izzie answered jokingly. They both laughed.

"I take it you work a lot?" Hannah asked as Izzie handed her plate of pancakes.

"Yeah…that's the one I'm still trying to figure out," Izzie answered.

"Should we pray before we eat," Hannah asked.

"Sure," Izzie answered taken aback.

"Dear Lord, thank You for this food. Thanks that Izzie is taking care of me, and please help us figure things out. Amen."

"Amen," Izzie responded.

Before they finished, Meredith got home. Followed by George, Christina, and Bailey carrying baby Tuck. Izzie felt disappointed when she didn't see Alex, but knew he was probably upset by the whole situation.

"Iz, your daughter is so cute," Meredith said squeezing Hannah in a bear hug.

"Hannah, this is Meredith," Izzie said.

"I'm George, the coolest guy on earth," George said shaking Hannah's hand.

"And Hannah, this is Christina, why don't you give her a hug," Izzie said motioning Hannah to Christina. Christina mouthed the words 'I hate you' to Izzie.

"Stevens, do you have any idea what you doing," Bailey said putting Tuck down. "Hi, Hannah I'm Dr. Bailey, and if Izzie messes up in anyway you let me know," Bailey said hugging Hannah.

"How's Alex," Izzie whispered to Meredith.

"Not sure," Meredith whispered back.

"So, Stevens, where is Hannah going to school.?" Bailey questioned.

"Not sure," Izzie answered. "I guess the public school."

"You guess, or you know? Tomorrow you find her a school and enroll her. Hannah what do you like to do?" Bailey asked.

"I like soccer…" Hannah answered.

"Stevens you find a team for her. And from now on you take Sundays off, every other Saturday. And the rest of you, the childless bunch. I expect you to help Stevens out with carpooling, taking over shifts, etc," Bailey (in her Nazi voice) informed them.

Hannah laughed.

"Now, the rest of you back to work. Hannah is no excuse for the rest of you to not work." Bailey barked at the rest of them.

They all left. For the rest of the day they went out to get a new bedspread for Hannah, new clothes, and shoes. While they were out an older lady told Izzie that HER daughter was beautiful. Izzie's heart melted. When they got home, they setup Hannah's bed. And for the rest of the day they sat on the couch having chick flick movie marathon.

"Hey Izzie, I know this is soon, but would it be alright if I call you mom," Hannah asked.

"Of course," Izzie answered trying to hold back the tears.

"Okay mommy," Hannah answered laughing

"Okay darling daughter," Izzie laughed. They hugged.

By 8 Izzie went to get a shower. There was a knock at the door. Hannah answered. It was Alex.

"Hi…you…you must be Hannah," Alex said.

"Yeah, sorry who are you," Hannah answered.

"I'm Alex, I'm sort of dating you're mom, I mean Izzie." Alex said.

"Are you Prince Charming," Hannah asked breaking the ice.

"Kid, Prince Charming had nothing on me," Alex responded. Hannah laughed.

"She, my mom, is taking a shower," Hannah said.

"Oh, well, I guess the way to a woman's heart is through her kid, right? So, how about you me and your mom go out tomorrow night?" Alex asked.

Izzie walked down the stairs.

"Alex…hi," Izzie said.

"Me, you and Hannah are going out tomorrow night," Alex said smiling at Izzie.

"Yeah Prince Charming is taking us out," Hannah said as she jokingly punished Alex.

"See you tomorrow night," Alex said.

"Bye Alex," Izzie said smiling.

**Okay I know this is incredibly corny, but the characters of Grey's need a break from all the drama, at least in my mind they do anyway!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay sorry I haven't updated in awhile (school had been crazy.) But here is the Date with Alex!**

The next day, Izzie and Hannah went to the local middle school to enroll her. It turned out Hannah was very smart and was put in all advanced classes. They also had a talk with the girl's soccer coach. Hannah would start playing as soon as she started school. They decided that it would be best if Hannah started school after the weekend.

After they finished at the school, they went to get lunch.

"Are you nervous about tonight?" Hannah asked after they had ordered.

"Why, would I be nervous?" Izzie asked.

"Cause of me," Hannah answered. "I know I complicate things."

"Alex was number one in my life, now you are. So I guess I am confused a little." Izzie said honestly.

"Well, if it helps I like him," Hannah said as their food came.

At six that night Alex came to pick them up.

"Where are we going?" Hannah asked as she got into the back seat of Alex's car.

"Well I thinking we would go to a local pizza joint and I could show you my amazing air hockey skills." Alex answered.

"Is that challenge?" Hannah asked

"I think it is" Izzie said smiling, feeling much more at ease.

While they they're pizza they shared a lot of laughs. Alex and Hannah seemed to becoming friends. While Alex and Hannah at gone to play air hockey, Izzie sat back at the table. The waitress had come over to bring Izzie a refill.

"You guys have a great family. A cute kid, a great husband, you're a very lucky." The waitress said to Izzie.

"Oh we're not…I mean thank you. I am very lucky." Izzie answered as she looked toward Alex and Hannah.

When they got back to Meredith's house Hannah and Alex were still jokingly arguing over who was the better air hockey player. Alex told Hannah that he was also going to come and watch Hannah's soccer games.

"Come on mean mommy is back, up to bed." Izzie said softly pushing Hannah inside.

"Good night Prince Charming." Hannah said.

"Good night Hann," Alex said.

"Thank you Alex….I mean you have been so great." Izzie said.

"I'm not the bad guy anymore Iz," Alex said. "I want to be a better person. I want to be the guy who there for his girlfriend and her kid. And I don't care what you want me to be to Hannah, you know a father figure, a friend, a guy who helps with carpool. I want to be what you want me to be."

Izzie hugged him.

"You are Prince Charming, you know that." Izzie said.

"Please Prince Charming has nothing on me." Alex said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. School has been CRAZY! But I have a few chapters in my head that I want to do. This one involves Meredith so I hope you all enjoy!**

It had only been a few weeks since Hannah arrived, but it already felt like a lifetime what Izzie had with her daughter. Hannah was doing great in school, was the best player on her soccer team, and had a lot of friends. But it was still hard when Hannah would have to spend her evenings at the hospital when her mom was working. Although she never complained, Izzie felt bad that she couldn't be the all around soccer mom that Hannah's friends had. But the others (Alex, Meredith, George, and Cristina) had helped a lot. Alex was becoming more of a father figure everyday, Meredith was one of Hannah's best friends, George was the fun uncle type, and even Cristina had come to really like Hannah.

Hannah came from school in a very depressed and angry mood. This was not typical for the usually happy go lucky girl.

"You okay," Izzie asked as she was preparing for work. She had to cover the night shift and Meredith volunteered to stay home with Hannah.

"Fine," Hannah answered bitterly.

"You don't seem fine, do you want to talk," Izzie answered sympathetically.

"Mom, honestly, just drop it, I have a ton of homework, and I'm stressed okay," Hannah responded as she darted up the stairs to her room. Izzie, Meredith, and Hannah were able to fix up a smaller bedroom for Hannah.

"Okay, I have to go to work, now if you need me call, Meredith will be here with you. I love you." Izzie called up the stairs as Meredith returned home.

"Hey, will you keep a eye on Hannah, she seems down today," Izzie asked Meredith as she was heading out the door.

"Yeah, what's wrong," Meredith asked putting down her stuff.

"I have no idea, she is a 12 year old girl anything can be the problem," Izzie said as she left rolling her eyes.

About an hour later Meredith called Hannah down. She had two spoons, and a gallon of chocolate ice cream.

"Yeah," Hannah asked unenthused.

"Well, your mom said I had to feed you, and it looks to me, that it needs to a chocolate ice cream night, in which we pour our hearts outs," Meredith said handing Hannah a spoon.

Hannah smiled and helped herself to the ice cream.

"I'm not the girl, I want to be. I mean I'm not the pretty popular cheerleader. All boys are, are just friends," Hannah said looking up at Meredith said with her big brown eyes that looked just like Izzie's.

"Yeah, this is a weird age, isn't it," Meredith answered.

"Boys don't like me, I'm just a girl, not the 'girl'," Hannah said.

"So let me guess, one of your best guy friends, who you have a major crush on, is going out with one of the popular cheerleaders?" Meredith said.

"Yeah," Hannah had no idea how Meredith knew.

"I know I'm suppose to tell you the adult thing. To say you're beautiful on the inside and guys can't always see that. But it still hurts right now. But I have a secret, guys who go out with the cheerleaders, go out with them because they don't care if they lose them. You're the important one to them. You're the one they want to keep around. I know right now they see, my good friend. But one day, when they're older, they're going to say Hannah, the prettiest girl on earth," Meredith said smiling at Hannah.

"Yeah but I'm still not the popular cheerleader," Hannah answered looking down at her hands.

"You want to be them. That's understandable. But to be honest Hannah, you're the person most girls want to be." Meredith said.

"Why me," Hannah asked looking up at Meredith.

"Let's see, you're smart. You are too cute for words. One of the most athletic girls I have ever met. You always have a smile on your face. You are friends with everyone. I doubt there is anybody who doesn't like you. You have a bright future. You have a mom who is crazy about you. And, while you don't always see yourself the way others see you, you know who you are." Meredith said looking Hannah in the eyes.

"Really," Hannah asked half smiling.

"You were the girl I wanted to be. In high school, I…I had pink hair. I didn't have any real friends. I partied a lot. My mom could care less about me. I was trying to find myself, and in the process I became a loner." Meredith said looking at Hannah. "I know you can't see it right now, but you're the change in the world, that many people can only dare to dream to be."

"Gandhi, said something like that," Hannah said smiling.

"Yeah he did," Meredith answered.

"Thank you Meredith Grey," Hannah said giving Meredith a hug.

"You're welcome Hannah Stevens," Meredith replied.

"So, you had pink hair," Hannah said grinning at Meredith.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay and here is a chapter that I have wanted to do forever!**

**Okay so here is the background info. Hannah is at the clinic with Izzie at night because no one was able to get off. Of course Hannah didn't mind because she loved being with her mom. But Hannah sees Bailey outside…**

As Hannah looked out the window of the clinic, she saw Bailey sitting on a bench outside Seattle Grace. Bailey looked sad, which was odd for Bailey.

"I'll be right back mom," Hannah said to Izzie as Izzie was giving stitches to a little boy.

Hannah walked across the street and sat next to Bailey. Bailey looked up. Hannah could see that Bailey had been crying.

"Hi Hannah," Bailey said trying to act as nothing was wrong.

"Why are you upset," Hannah asked.

"Oh, I'm just tired… it's nothing," Bailey answered.

"It's nothing, or you're embarrassed of what it really is," Hannah said looking Bailey in the eyes. Hannah had a way of reading of people.

"It's hard to explain…" Bailey said.

"I'm a pretty good listener. And besides I'm 12, you can tell me anything, and I won't judge you," Hannah said smiling at Bailey.

"Well, I remember when I became a doctor, I thought…I thought I would change the world. I thought I would change people's lives. Now I'm not so sure," Bailey said looking down at her hands. "I wanted to be great, I wanted to go down in history.

"To be honest I don't other people you changed, but I know five people," Hannah said.

"Yeah, my five interns," Bailey said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, your five interns. They are some of the best people I know. Yeah they make mistakes, and sometimes they fail, but what you did with them in the hospital…and outside the hospital is pretty amazing." Hannah answered taking one of Bailey's hand. Christina is probably one of the best surgeons ever, but she was so hard core, you made her human. Alex was probably one of the cockiest, biggest jerks, but now he is prince. And George, he failed, but he got back onto the horse. You showed him to fall time 5 times, get up 6. And Meredith you showed her something her mother never could. That she can be a great surgeon and still have a family. And my mom, she is probably the best person I know. I and I know that's you. And yeah, sometimes it isn't easy being a surgeon and a mom. But you showed her how. So I guessed you changed my world too."

"It doesn't seem like much," Bailey said.

"I think the people who change the world are a lot of times the ones who don't always know it. The ones whose name isn't written down in the textbook. But the reason they changed the world wasn't for the fame and glory. But that they wanted to leave the world a little better than the world they lived in. You're one in a million doctor Bailey." Hannah said looking Bailey straight in the eye.

"Than you Hannah," Bailey said smiling at Hannah, with a look of confidence in her eyes.

"I just said the truth," Hannah said smiling at Bailey.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, sorry I haven't updated in so long! I haven't been able to come up with really any good ideas. But this chapter I am really excited about! If you're a person who is a hopeless romantic, I think you will like this chapter!**

It was the first Saturday night that Izzie and Alex had off. Alex had asked Izzie out on a date. Meredith was going to stay home with Hannah and they were going to have a girl's chick flick movie night. It was hard to tell who was more excited about it, Meredith or Hannah.

Izzie came down the stairs at 8:00. Alex was at the door.

"Wow, you are a hot mama," Hannah said laughing.

"Thank you," Izzie said as she hugged her.

"Have fun," Meredith said as she pretended to shove Hannah into the family room.

"You look amazing," Alex said with almost a twinkle in her eye.

"You clean up nice yourself," Izzie said as they left.

They ate at small Italian restaurant. Then Alex took Izzie to the park. Where he had laid out a blanket. They sat down. Alex had put a blanket over both of them, and Izzie snuggle against him.

"Did you ever think your life would turn out the way it is now. I mean you know when you were a teenager, and couldn't see past tomorrow, did you think this is where you would be ten years later," Izzie asked.

"What do you mean," Alex asked. There was a tenderness in his voice.

"I mean, who I am, isn't who I was. At sixteen, I did things, that I would kill Hannah if she ever thought about doing. I was trailer trash. And then, I got pregnant. All of a sudden my friends didn't want to hang out with me. I hated life. My mom wanted me o keep the baby as a punishment. At first, I wanted to keep the baby. I thought for the first time, I could actually love someone and they would love me back. But then when Hannah was born, and I held her, and looked at those little brown eyes, I knew I couldn't do it. I loved her more than anything in the world. But I knew I also wanted better for her, and so I decided to give her up for adoption. I knew that there was a couple out there who would love and give her the life I wanted for her. I thought it would take awhile and I could keep her for a little, but within a week the adoption agency had found a couple. Hannah's parents. But then I had already named her Sarah. And before I knew it, I was at the airport with this baby all wrapped up in a cheap pink blanket. And then came this couple who were obviously very well off, and they lived in Santa Barbra. And I handed over this little baby to them. And Mrs. Kline, Hannah's mom, looked down at her and said hi Hannah. They thanked me and promised they would take care of her. And they left. I cried myself to sleep every night that year. And Hannah parents would send me letters in the mail telling me about the little things she did. They would send me pictures almost every week up until the time I started college. And by this time, I was the smart girl, I was also working as model to help me pay for college, but the letters didn't come as much. And I pretended it didn't bother me, but it did. And by the time Hannah was six, I then had stop writing altogether. And then I enter med school. And before I knew I was a surgeon at Seattle Grace, and the daughter who I had given I am now raising, and I am with the most amazing guy in the whole world." Izzie said smiling at Alex.

"And when I was sixteen, I was a rebel without a cause. I had joined the wrestling team, so I could be up my old man who regularly beat my mom. And when I did beat him up, he left. I thought that would be better, but then my mom, she became, she became really depressed. And so I spent my teen years caring for my mom. And I would always pray that my mom wouldn't have overdosed when I was at school. I never had friends. But I did get a full ride to Iowa State for wrestling. But I almost turned them down because I was going to go to community college so I could stay home and take care of my mom. Then out of the blue my dad shows up and says she wants my mom back. And my mom takes him back. I told my mom that he would just beat her again, and she told me to mind my own business. She threw me out, and I ended up at Iowa State in the pre med program. Then after med school I got a job at Seattle Grace. And I was possibly the biggest jerk, self centered guy in the world. Who didn't care about anyone, and didn't want anyone to care about him. Then I met this hot, hot chick, who really saw me for who I really was. A guy who had a heart but had been hurt one too many times. And no matter how much I tried to push her away, she stuck it out. And she showed me that it was alright to let someone in, to let someone love you. And no matter how beautiful she was on the outside, she was much more beautiful on the inside. And she also became my best friend in the entire world. And anytime she I look at her, I can't help but smile. And her daughter is possibly the cutest kid in the entire world, who I love as if she were my own. And I love this girl." Alex said as he smiled and looked in Izzie's eyes.

Izzie smiled back too. "Will you dance me, Alex Karev?"

Alex stood up and held out his hand to Izzie and helped her up. He held her close. Neither one didn't want to let the other one go. And they slowly swayed under the stars. Alex hummed 'Have I told you lately that I love you.'

"You know Hannah would want us to dance to some Jonas Brothers," Izzie said.

"That is one thing I cannot understand about twelve year old girls," Alex said.

"You're my best friend too," Izzie said.

"I love you Izzie Stevens."

"I love you too, Alex Karev."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay nothing really has come to me for a long time, but I have this new idea! Just so you know this chapter isn't as lighthearted as the other ones, but I hope you like. **

**Okay its been a few months since the last chapter!**

"Grey, Yang, car accident, you two are on it," Bailey said to Meredith and Christina.

"Trauma, today is going to a great day," Christina said smiling.

The first paramedic came in. "Two injured, car lost control hydroplaned. The passenger a twelve year old female, seems to be okay, dazed. Driver, twenty eight year old female, no response, believed to be a head injury." The paramedic finished as they wheeled in the little girl.

"Hannah," Meredith said frantic as she ran over to Hannah.

"Mer- Meredith," Hannah said as she squinted at her.

By this time Christina was already trying to help with Izzie. She didn't look good.

"You're alright sweetie," Meredith said as they were moving Hannah into the first examine room.

By this time Bailey had already heard and both came into Hannah's room.

"Hey," Hannah said. She had scared look on her face. "Where's my mommy?"

"Hey Hannah, right now we need to see if you are okay." Bailey said as Hannah closed her eyes.

**************************

"Hey," Meredith said as Hannah opened her eyes.

"What happened," Hannah asked.

"Sweetie you were in a car accident," Meredith said as she brushed Hannah's hair out of her face. "You had to get a few stitches around you're eye, and you fractured you're arm, but you're okay."

"Where is my mom," Hannah said as she tried to get up.

"Hannah you need to just need to rest right now," Meredith said as she tried to make Hannah lay back down.

"No….no Meredith, I want to see her. Where is she…I need her. Please Meredith…please," Hannah said trying to hold back her tears.

Meredith wrapped her arms around her and held her. "Okay, okay."

Meredith wheeled Hannah in a wheel chair into Izzie's room. She was hooked up to a lot of machines. Hannah knew that wasn't good.

"Hannah, Izzie…you're mom, she is in a coma right now. We're not sure how bad," Meredith said her eyes were watery.

Hannah got up out of her wheel chair before Meredith could stop her.

"Mommy, mommy, please wake up. You have to get up." Hannah said as she held Izzie's hand. Then she started whimpering, too weak to cry.

Meredith just held Hannah in a hug. Hannah buried her face into Meredith as she just cried.

By then Alex had arrived.

"What happened," Alex said to Bailey.

"Alex, you need to calm down," Bailey said.

Alex started pacing back and forth. "This can't be happening," he sank to his knees.

"Karev, look at me, look at me. I know you're scared and upset. But there is a little girl in there who is scared ten times more than you. And if you want to really do something for Izzie, you need to be strong for Hannah." Bailey said looking Alex in the eye.

"Okay," Alex said.

They entered Izzie's room. Hannah was standing just looking at Izzie. Meredith was sitting in a chair, George looked dazed, and Christina was staring at Hannah.

"Hannah," Alex said.

Hannah turned around, her eyes red and puffy. She ran to Alex. Alex lifted her and held her like she was a little kid.

"Its okay, it's going to be okay," Alex said trying to sound strong.

"I wish it was me," Hannah said.

Alex put her down. He got on his knee and looked Hannah in the eye.

"Hannah, if that was you, you're mom, wouldn't want that. She would do anything to protect you. And right now, you're mom, I know, wants you to be strong," Alex said.

"Alex, what if she never wakes up," Hannah said.

"Hannah, I bet right now you're mom is fighting so hard to hang in there. And you know why?" Alex asked.

Hannah shook her head.

"She is fighting for you. Even though you can't see it, she is trying her hardest to wake up and be here for you. No one else… you." Alex said.

**Reviews would be great!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay hope you guys like this chapter! Its kinda short!**

It was early morning. Meredith was holding Hannah as they slept on the couch. Alex was laying his head on Izzie's bed sleeping.

Izzie opened her eyes, blinking; she was in so much pain. She was trying to make sense of it all. In a hospital bed, car accident, Hannah, Hannah where was Hannah, was she okay.

"Alex," Izzie said quietly with the little strength.

"Hey," Alex said. "You're alright," he said, his eyes were slightly glistening.

"Where is Hannah," Izzie asked with worry in her voice.

"She right there, she has been here the whole night," Alex said pointing to Hannah sleeping cuddled up to Meredith.

Hannah opened her eyes and looked up. She smiled at Izzie.

"Mommy," Hannah said with tears in her eyes. She went over to Izzie and as gently as she could she hugged Izzie.

"How are you," Izzie asked as she wiped the tears out of Hannah's eyes.

"Good…I was scared," Hannah said trying to smile.

"Hannah Isobel Stevens scared," Izzie said. "That I would of liked to see."

By this time Meredith was up too. And Dr. Bailey had entered the room too.

"Welcome back Stevens," Dr. Bailey said. Although she may have never admitted it, she was worried about Izzie.

"Hannah was very brave Iz," Meredith said.

Hannah climbed into the hospital bed next to Izzie and sat there looking at Izzie.

"Alex said that you were fighting for me," Hannah said.

"Well, Alex was right. I am definitely not going anywhere for a long time, I promise," Izzie said to Hannah.

"Okay," Hannah said smiling.

**Please reviews would be great! And also I so want Hannah back on the show. I honestly cannot stand the ghost storyline (sorry, just had to add that-lol)!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, school has been really hectic and we just started conditioning for soccer. Okay so this chapter (chapters) storyline I have been wanting to do for like forever. Its been about a month after the accident. Both Hannah and Izzie are fine! Please reviews would be great!**

Izzie was sitting at the nurses station at Seattle Grace she finishing up paper work for some of her patients when a man in a suit walked up to her.

"Dr. Isobel Stevens," the man in the suit said offering his hand.

Izzie took it and shook. "Yes, may I help you with something," Izzie said smiling.

"Dr. Stevens, I am Mr. and Mrs. Gregory Kline's lawyer. Mr. and Mrs. Gregory Kline are your daughter's adopted grandparents."

"Oh, I…I really didn't realized she had grandparents," Izzie answered.

"Yes, well Mr. and Mrs. Kline believe that their late son and daughter-in-law intended that in the case of their death, that they would be granted custody of her," the lawyer said.

"But I thought there wasn't any will or anything," Izzie said looking at the lawyer confused.

"Yes, there wasn't, but Mr. and Mrs. Kline believe it is in the child's best interest that they take custody of her."

"What exactly do you mean by that," Izzie asked getting very frustrated.

"Dr. Stevens, Mr. and Mrs. Kline believe that you raising a twevel year old and working close 60 hours a week is not what is best for Hannah. They appericate you taking her in, but they believe that it is not in the best interest of Hannah to live in the environment she in. I also understand that you live a roommate. They don't think it is good for a child to live in a sorority." The lawyer said handing Izzie papers that explained everything.

"Well you can tell them that I expect to fight this one, and that no one, no one is taking my daughter from me." Izzie said walking away from the lawyer.

Izzie stormed off, infuriated with just plain anger. How could these people do this. No one was going to take her daughter away from her, no one. As she was walking down the halls Alex saw her.

"What wrong Iz," Alex asked.

She handed him the papers. Alex looked over them.

"Can they do this," Alex asked.

"Apparently, I mean they have money, well I don't exactly have ideal circumstances trying to raise a twelve year old."

"But you're a good mom, and Hannah is crazy about you."

"Well that isn't exactly good enough is it," Izzie said with her eyes glistening.

**Sorry this was short, but I hope you guys liked it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Meredith and Izzie are standing in the hallway of Meredith's house. Izzie just told Meredith about Hannah's grandparents. Hannah is in the kitchen working on her homework.

"Iz, you have to tell her," Meredith whispered to Izzie.

"But how about if she does want to go with them," Izzie asked, looking at Hannah.

"Iz, Hannah is your daughter. Fight for her," Meredith said, pushing Izzie slightly toward the kitchen.

"What are you doing," Izzie asked as she looked down at Hannah's homework.

"Just some math," Hannah answered finishing a problem.

"Hannah, can ask you something about…about your grandparents. Your dad's parents," Izzie said.

"Yeah Grandpa Greg and Grandma Anne, what about them," Hannah asked looking up at Izzie.

"What do think of them," Izzie asked.

"I mean I guess they're alright. They're nice and stuff." Hannah answered looking curiously at Izzie. "Mom, what's going on?"

"Well today I met your grandparents' lawyer and he said that your grandpa and grandma think it would be best if you lived with them instead of me. They think it would be better for you, and that your parents would want them to raise you," Izzie answered pushing some of Hannah loose hair out of her eyes.

"No, tell them no, I want to stay with you mom," Hannah said.

Izzie kissed her head. "I wish it was that simple."

Later that night Izzie was getting ready for bed. Hannah came in.

"Mommy can I sleep with you tonight," Hannah asked.

"Yeah," Izzie said smiling.

Hannah smiled and jumped into bed. Izzie turned out that the lights.

"Mom, they got money, so that probably means they have a good lawyer," Hannah said.

"Yeah I figured that," Izzie said.

"But I don't want to live with them, I mean they're nice, but, well….like my grandma is like obsessed with her house being clean, and my grandpa spends all his time playing golf with a bunch of other really old rich guys. And my grandma also does all this stupid garden party stuff with a bunch of really rich old ladies…and they don't get me…I want to stay with you mom," Hannah turning to Izzie.

"Hannah, I'm not sure wants going to happen, but no matter what, I will always love you and be here for you," Izzie said holding Hannah.

"Mom, promise me that you'll fight for me," Hannah said.

"Promise," Izzie answered.

**Please reviews would be great! I hope I'll be able to update soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay sorry I haven't updated in forever! But did anyone else think the finale was AMAZING (except that Izzie didn't get to meet Hannah, but wouldn't you think Izzie would want to say goodbye to her only daughter???)**

**Okay so it's just been like a couple of weeks and the trial is starting. And I know that trials usually last months but in the AU it's going to go a little fast.**

The judge walked in. "You may be seated." He said.

Izzie was sitting next to her lawyer, with Alex, Meredith, George, and Bailey behind her. Hannah was sitting in the back of the court room with the social worker so she could not be influenced by anyone.

Hannah's grandparents were sitting next to there lawyer. There appearance was that of the rich country club people.

"So as both parties understand here that the case involved here is in the matter of custody of Hannah Stevens. Hannah was left orphaned a few months back in which she came into the care of her birth mother Isobel Stevens. However her adoptive grandparents believe that it was their late son's and daughter-in-law's wishes that custody would be given to them." The judge said.

"Yes your honor," both parties answered simultaneously.

The grandparents lawyer presented the opening to the case.

"Your honor, it was incredibly brave of Miss Stevens to put Hannah up for adoption when she was very young and perhaps even braver after twelve years to re-take her in. But that does not take away any right that the Kline's have of the right to take custody of granddaughter. I believe that Miss Stevens is a amazing doctor, and I'm sure she is Hannah's friend, but that does not mean she is a good mother. Working over 60 hours a week in a hospital, where Hannah has to spend many nights there. Relying on others to help with the daily duties of carpool. Living with roommates. Your honor it is not in the best of interest of a child to live like this. That is why it would be in the best interest of Hannah for her grandparents to take her in. They can out her in a good school, both are retired, they already have a beautiful room setup for her. Hannah will be going to college in a few short years, and they will be able to pay for that. They can give her a good life with every advantage in the world. Your honor we ask that you please see that."

Izzie's lawyer got up, he was fresh out of law school so he didn't have much experience, so he came cheap.

"Your honor, yes the Klines can give Hannah anything she wants. But that does not take away from the fact that Miss Stevens has gone beyond being a caring and loving mother." That was all he said. The judge looked at him and tilted his head. Izzie rubbed her forehead.

"Well if that's all…" the judge said.

"Your honor I would like to say something," Bailey said standing up.

"Yes, who are you," the judge asked as Bailey took a seat in front of the court room. All eyes were on her.

"My name is doctor Miranda Bailey," Bailey answered.

"And what is your relationship to this case," the judge asked.

"Your honor, I was Dr. Stevens resident last year. And to be truthful I grew to know exceptionally well, almost too well for her liking." Bailey gave a smirk at Izzie. "And perhaps in a way I was like a mother to her. I got to watch Izzie grow and become this amazing doctor and even better person. When Izzie told me she was taking in her long lost daughter, to be honest I was scared for both Izzie and the little girl, I wasn't sure that my Izzie knew what she was getting herself into. But perhaps Izzie did more growing up in that one night from getting her daughter then most people her age. She has become perhaps one of the finest mothers I have ever seen. She cares more for Hannah than anyone else in the entire world. No one holds a candle to her. And yes, she does work long hours at the hospital, but perhaps it is now to give her daughter the life she always dreamed of having. And yes Izzie cannot give Hannah all the things she wants, but is that what a child needs. I believe what a child needs is to know that even though its hard sometimes that parents love them more that life itself, and that they would do anything for them. I have also grown to love Hannah as well. She perhaps is one of the brightest, most all American girl I have ever known, and she is only twelve, and I believe that has something to do with Izzie. The death of parents would break most kids, but when Izzie took Hannah she held her and didn't let her break. And yes Izzie is a single mom trying to make it through each day, but isn't that what we try to teach our kids, that sometimes life is hard but its still okay to love life and to live. Your honor, I wish you could see the mother Izzie is, but if you really want to too just look at the daughter." Bailey walked down from the stand. Izzie just nodded her head with a smile and tears in her eyes. Bailey gave her a wink and took her seat.

The judge looked down at his papers then looked up at the court.

"This case for me is hard. Because both parties love and adore this little girl. And the fact of the matter is, Mr. and Mrs. Kline can provide Hannah with all the opportunities in the world. They perhaps can be there more for Hannah, help her reach her dreams more." Izzie's heart sank. "However, I believe sometimes we forget what makes a family. Big house, white picket fence, yes those things look good on paper. But what I have come to learn from all my years in court, is life isn't always how it looks on paper. And that family is those who are around who love you no matter what. And Hannah already lost her parents, I believe taking her from Miss Stevens may break her. We sometimes have this great idea of what we think is best and forget about what love really is. And I understand that perhaps Miss Steven's life may not be easy, but she loves that young girl more than anything in the world that is why full custody is still fully granted to Isobel Stevens."

Izzie got teary eyed. Alex just shook his head in disbelief. George and Meredith hugged. And Bailey just smiled knowing the outcome of the trial before it even started. At that moment Hannah was brought out. She ran to Izzie. Izzie just held her like it was the only thing she knew how to do. Her little girl was hers to stay.

After about five minutes of non stop hugging crying kissing, "I love you". Izzie walked over to the grandparents.

"Miss Stevens…" Mr. Kline started.

"Izzie," Izzie said.

"We're sorry for putting you through this, its not that we think you are bad mother in any means, we just…" Mr. Kline started to get teary eyes.

"It's just that after our son died, Hannah was all we had. And to be honest we were more being selfish for wanting to her. As you can see she is an amazing girl." Mrs. Kline said smiling at Izzie.

"And the way you love her, we couldn't ask for more. And if you don't mind we would like to help in any way we can, I know Hannah before we know it will be in college…and well if its alright with you…I know we live far away…we would like to be in a way sort of being in her life." Mr. Kline asked.

"I know that would mean a lot to Hannah, and it would mean a lot to me too." Izzie said offering out her hand.

Mrs. Kline just held for a minute then looked at Hannah then back at Izzie. Then Mr. and Mrs. Kline left. And Izzie went back to her daughter.

**Please review!**


End file.
